Get Happy (song)
"Get Happy" is a song composed by Harold Arlen, with lyrics written by Ted Koehler. It echoes themes of a Christian evangelical revivalist meeting song. It was the first song they wrote together, and was introduced by Ruth Etting in The Nine-Fifteen Revue in 1930.S.A. Music http://www.haroldarlen.com/bio-3.html, The Official Harold Arlen Website, 2001-2002, accessed March 8, 2011. In pop culture Influenced by the Get Happy tradition, it is most associated with Judy Garland, who performed it in her last MGM film Summer Stock (1950). An instrumental, hot jazz arrangement of the song, performed by Abe Lyman's Brunswick Recording Orchestra, served as the original theme music for Warner Bros.' Merrie Melodies cartoons in 1932. Garland sang this song with Barbra Streisand in a medley that also included "Happy Days Are Here Again" on The Judy Garland Show. The song lyrics incorporate the title phrase in the longer phrase "Come on, get happy", but it should not be confused with the ''Partridge Family'' theme song "C'mon Get Happy". Variants In An Extremely Goofy Movie, Max grew into a huge wrecked monster causing the song's ending to be extended with Goofy's dream ruined. He experiences some past times like his boss yelling "You're fired!", the van's horn honking, the unemployment lady and Pete while falling into the blank blue place with bronze horseshoes. He lands onto the ground with an explosion causing the background to turn white and Goofy being told to stay away from him. Then, his teacher tells him to put his pencil down, which led him into failing the exam and forgeting the date with Sylvia. The variant appeared in the video of the movie. It was not added into the song on the movie's soundtrack. Gallery Intro & Music= extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5450.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5454.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5459.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5483.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5518.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5524.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.jpg |-| Ending= extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5544.jpg|Goofy imagines that Max turns into a huge monster causing the Come on Get Happy song to extend it's ending with the variant. Come on Get Happy Max angry.jpg Come_on_Get_Happy_song_variant_AEGM.jpg|Goofy falls from the table which leads him into depression. Goofy_falling.jpg|Goofy starts falling until he lands onto the ground with blue background. extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg|Goofy landing on the horseshoes. extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5598.jpg|The background turns white with flares after an explosion from a long fall from his dreams. extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5605.jpg|Goofy landed on the floor after an explosion. extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5622.jpg|Max telling Goofy to stay away and get his own life. pencils down.jpg|His teacher tells Goofy to put his pencil down. extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5654.jpg|Goofy fails the exam after focusing on Max during the song. Notable recordings *June Christy - Day Dreams (1995), A Friendly Session, Vol. 3 (1998), Cool Christy (2002) *Eddie Costa - Eddie Costa Vinnie Burke Trio (1956) *Johnny Dankworth - The Best Of Johnny Dankworth (2008) *Ella Fitzgerald - Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Harold Arlen Songbook (1961) *Jane Horrocks - Little Voice (1998) *Hugh Laurie and Lisa Edelstein - House "Bombshells" (2011) *Lea Michele and Chris Colfer - Glee (2010) *Red Norvo and his Selected Sextet (including Charlie Parker) (1945) *Bud Powell - Jazz Giant (1950) *Frank Sinatra - Swing Easy! (1954) *Rufus Wainwright - Rufus Does Judy at Carnegie Hall (2007) References Category:Songs